Sun's Rays Through A Storm
by Silently Singing Wolf
Summary: Rin is now seventeen, which means she's been traveling with Lord Sesshomaru for a while now. Lord Sesshomaru hesitates admitting his feelings, but manages to admit little in the first chapter. He decides to wait until she is older to tell her everything. What if he waits too long and she gets hurt before he can tell her? It starts out innocent, but later... Rated M, just in case.
1. Confessing Little

The sun's rays were the only thing keeping little Rin awake. Well, to Rin, she wasn't little anymore. To Lord Sesshomaru, she was an infant. But, with her being seventeen and training with Master Jaken, she felt a lot older. Rin finally understood that, throughout her life, people were going to look at her as if she fell out of the sky. A young mortal traveling with a full-fledged demon just wasn't natural, but Rin didn't mind. She just needed Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru, and that's all.

As Rin got older, she noticed that Lord Sesshomaru got more and more protective of her, even if she was getting stronger everyday. The protectiveness did not mind Rin. She actually thought it of being kind, and she admired that.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru called, noticing she was falling behind.

"Coming!" she answered sweetly, knowing this was one of those rare moments when he called her by name. Master Jaken looked at Rin suspiciously, but said nothing. He stopped.

Would Lord Sesshomaru take Rin as his mate? The idea of their offspring looking like InuYasha, a hanyou, or half demon, was repulsive and disgraceful. But the idea of Rin and Lord Sesshomaru being together was not. At one glance, one would think they weren't in love, because it wasn't obvious. You would have to look closer, and their love was like the sun's rays finally breaking through a storm.

Master Jaken decided to talk to Lord Sesshomaru when they were alone. He looked up and noticed he was getting left behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" He began to whine, unaware of how many times he had said that line, and ran after them.

The sun finally set, and Rin was grateful when Lord Sesshomaru said they could stop.

"Master Jaken! Are we to practice tonight?" she asked him excitedly, knowing that she would be able to take him this time.

Lord Sesshomaru sat next to the fire Master Jaken had just made. He mused that he should find or buy Rin a better sword to protect herself with. The one she had was rusty, and she had found it in a dead soldier's sheath, begging him to let her keep it. He agreed.

"Well, of course, little Rin!" Master Jaken answered with an eyeroll. "It would be silly not to practice!" He seemed to have taken a bit of pride with being Rin's tutor.

"No," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"What, my Lord?"

"I want to."

"You want to do what, my Lord?" inquired Master Jaken dumbly.

Lord Sesshomaru answered, "Practice. With Rin."

"Why, of course, my Lord!" Master Jaken said enthusiastically.

"But not here. Somewhere else, and you are to watch the campsite." Lord Sesshomaru dared him to say something with his intense eyes, but Master Jaken did not.

"Of course," was his only reply.

Rin felt a twinge of nervousness. Why would he need her? Why...?

"Come, Rin," Lord Sesshomaru beckoned her, and he began to lead them somewhere.

"Yes."

They came to an enclosed part of the forest they were in. The trees circled a single, long stone rock in the middle. Lord Sesshomaru walked over to it and sat down, gesturing for her to follow his example.

"Are you worried or scared, Rin?" he asked her, looking straight ahead. He could smell her nervousness, and he could see it on her face.

"No, my Lord," she answered.

"How long have we been traveling together?" he inquired.

Rin thought. "About ten years." She forgot to say My Lord. "My Lord!" she quickly added.

Ten years, thought Lord Sesshomaru. Ten long years. And he had known about her feelings for him for two years now, and was waiting until she was old enough for him to confess his own.

For the second time in his life, the first being when Rin died and his mother had brought her back, he felt a twinge of fear. What if she really did not feel the same way? What if it was a different kind of love? What if he hurt her? What if he died in battle, and she would die after him?

A small ghost of smile was on his face. "No need to say My Lord after every sentence."

"But, my Lord, Master Jaken said that would be extremely disrespectful!" Rin looked intently at him.

"For him, yes. For you, no." He could smell her blood rise to her cheeks.

"Oh." She hesitated. "Uhm, Lord Sesshomaru, why did you bring us all the way over here?"

So innocent, thought Lord Sesshomaru. Young, innocent, and pure, even at seventeen.

"I needed to disgust something with you," he answered.

"What is it?" she softly asked.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her straight in the eyes. "I've known about your feelings for me for a while now, and I know it seems like I'm a cold hearted demon." He never got to finish.

"No, you're not!" She got up, baffled. "You are the nicest demon ever, and you have a heart of gold under your amazing strength and power! Anyone who thinks otherwise just doesn't understand!"

His eyes softened and he continued. "But I have feelings for you too. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"But you'll always be there to protect me," Rin softly answered, "so I can't get hurt."

Lord Sesshomaru, feeling uncomfortable, got up and said, "Yes, well, let's practice, Rin."

...

A/N: Next chapter will be much longer. I just want to see what kind of feedback I get ;)


	2. Nightmare

Note: I do not own InuYasha. Or any of the characters. I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed. You guys are amazing!

...

"Okay!" Rin answered. "But go easy on me." She knew that Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt her, but she'd seen him in battle.

He nodded in reply, and got out his dull sword. He watched her quietly get into stance, her sword already out.

Lord Sesshomaru studied the way she stood, the steadiness of her sword, and how she kept glancing at him.

Rin launched forward, striking her sword with his. He let her hit him, just to see how hard Rin's swing was. It was a strong hit. For a human, of course.

Rin jumped back, surprised she had got Lord Sesshomaru. Was he going easy on her, like she had asked? Nope, she decided when he countered and she barely blocked it. She dug her feet into the ground to keep from falling. Rin then lifted her sword above her head and swung with all her might. Lord Sesshomaru merely lifted his own sword and blocked it. Electricity shocked up out of the swords, and when Rin cried out, he stopped.

"Master Jaken was never this hard," Rin said with a weak smile.

"We should stop." He began to walk back to where Master Jaken was. Rin merely nodded in response and followed. She decided that he was going to stay quiet about their feelings for a while. It must have been hard for him to say all those things. But Rin didn't mind. She would give him the space he needed, and when he decided to come forward, so would she.

Rin nearly bumped into Lord Sesshomaru, but she stopped a few centimeters from his back. He turned around and she grinned, hopping to the side. Lord Sesshomaru gestured at the camp and told her, "Get some rest."

She nodded and scampered to her resting area, and was soon fast asleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Can we talk?" Master Jaken inquired as soon as Lord Sesshomaru sat down.

"About?" he questioned.

Master Jaken winced at that single word. "Well... Are you going to take Rin as your mate, Lord Sesshomaru?" he finally blurted out.

It was Lord Sesshomaru's turn to flinch. "In future's time, yes."

"Oh, how wonderful, Lord Sesshomaru! She will make a most excellent bride." Master Jaken grinned and looked from Lord Sesshomaru to Rin. Lord Sesshomaru nodded in response and fell silent.

Master Jaken began to lean on his staff, becoming drowsy. He, too, was soon fast asleep.

Lord Sesshomaru sat with his legs crossed, staring at Rin's sleepful expression. He began to sniff the air and could smell the scent of his half-brother InuYasha, along with the people he traveled with. They were resting too. Lord Sesshomaru really didn't feel like meeting with them, so he decided that they would go the opposite direction of them in the morning.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered in her sleep. He turned his head in her direction in an instant.

"No. No, please don't leave. No!" She began to toss and turn. Lord Sesshomaru looked around and got up. No one would see, right? He walked towards her and picked her up in his arms, cradling her. She started to settle down, and nuzzled her face into his clothing. Lord Sesshomaru began to feel a warm feeling in his heart, but kept a serious, expressionless face.

As soon as Rin settled down, he hesitated on putting Rin down. She fit nicely in his arms. It was also comforting to feel her heartbeat. But Lord Sesshomaru did put her down, and went to sit down against a nearby tree. He leaned against it. He would sleep for a little, and walk up a little before dawn. That was his schedule. Wake up A-Un, wake up Master Jaken, and then wake up Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru had a nightmare that night. One that he feared.

(Note from author: Dreams will have ' around it.)

...

'Naraku chuckled evilly in the background. Rin's scream echoed, but everywhere Lord Sesshomaru looked, it was dark.

"Rin?" he called. "Rin!" No answered. A blood curling scream arose out of the darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help!" Rin cried out, sounding like she was in tears.

He growled in response. "Where? Where are you?"

The scream was cut off by an unknown force.

"Is she precious to you, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked. "Or do you not care what happens to

her?" Rin's whimper could be slightly heard.

"Leave her alone!" Lord Sesshomaru snarled. "Rin has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh," Naraku answered, "but she has everything to do with this. You love her, therefore making her part of it. If Rin is the only way to get you vulnerable, then that's what I will use."

Rin's scream was heard once again for the last time, and she suddenly appeared on the floor in front of him, covered in blood.

Lord Sesshomaru fell on his knees and bit back the cry in his throat. "Rin."

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," she answered. She held her hand up to his face. "Remember, I will always love you. E-even in death!" She shouted the last word, her own eyes tearing up.

"Don't say such silly things," he answered in a choked voice. "You will live."

"Remember me forever?" Rin asked. Lord Sesshomaru gathered her up in his arms and pressed his forehead to her chest. "Forever." She went limp in his arms.

"Rin?" he asked frantically. "Rin? Rin!" Lord Sesshomaru began to cry, the thing he never did. The only person worth his tears was Rin.'

...

(End of dream)

Lord Sesshomaru woke up yelling Rin's name. She sat next to him with wide, terrified eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

"I am now," he answered. "Just a nightmare."

...

Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.


	3. A Message From The Author

I am so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in so long. I was in Arizona, therefore I had no computer to post. Also, I had writer's block. Very serious. Thank you for all your reviews! A chapter will be up in a few days, so please bare with me. Now, let me get to writing!

Answering People:

littlerena: Me neither :D Glad you liked it!

SwammyPenguinDinosaur: Yep, that is where you review!

.Kawa: Love your name! Thank you! :D

M: Yes, sir! *salutes*

Superblueowl: Thank you!

Playfully Serious: Nice name :) Yep! Thanks!

Delsan 13: M'kay!

Okay, I think I responded to the rest of you. Remember, keep in touch! The new chapter is on its way!


	4. Naraku Steals Rin

(Warning: Some minor cursing.)

"You had a nightmare?" Rin asked, eyes wide.

He nodded, but his eyes indicated that the subject was closed. He noticed the sun was just rising. "Time to move." Rin nodded and began to pack what few things she had. She heard a rustle in the trees and snapped her head towards it.

Rin tugged on Lord Sesshomaru's sleeve, pointed, and whispered, "Lord Sesshomaru, something's back there." The rustling became louder as Lord Sesshomaru shoved Rin behind him.

InuYasha and his friends stumbled out of the bush, causing Lord Sesshomaru to glare and growl. "InuYasha! What are you doing?"

"Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha barked. "We saw Naraku and followed him here!" He began to smirk. "Did you not sense him?"

The hanyou paused and sniffed at the air. How could he have not smelled Naraku's scent? And with him being so close to Rin! Sesshomaru didn't respond to his half-brother, but told Rin, "Hurry up and climb on A-Un."

"What about InuYasha-san?" she asked, climbing onto A-Un.

"I believe he is not a child, and can handle himself." He turned and they began to travel the way Naraku went, leaving Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Who invited you?"

"We're going the same way," Kagome said. "Why not just travel together for once?"

"Because I'd kill him," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, muttering, "As if!"

Miroku and Sango took a step back, not wanting to be in the middle of the fight. Did they always have to act like children?

They began to bicker back and forth until Kagome yelled, "Will you shut up?" They both stared at her. "Naraku is out there right now! We don't need to argue!" She was practically screaming at this point, making birds in nearby trees fly away. Miroku and Sango took another step back.

"Fine, sheesh." InuYasha crossed his arms and looked away with a poker face. This caused Kagome to retort something back, which led to another argument. Some offensive things were said, and pretty soon everybody was arguing.

Rin felt something near. Really near. Their bickering was beginning to annoy her. She needed to concentrate. She saw movement in the tree. She slowly got up and walked towards it, drawing her sword. Nobody noticed her.

"Ah, I wouldn't come any closer," purred an icy voice. "Wouldn't want to upset Lord-" he spat the word "- Sesshomaru."

Rin squared her shoulders. She was old enough for this. She was seventeen. Rin knew that with her bubbly personality, people often said she was like a child, but she could act her age. She would.

"No, I wouldn't want to upset Lord Sesshomaru." She said his name with such love, such admiration. Naraku felt his heart swell up with hate. No one is allowed to love someone that much. No one. "Which is why I will fight you. So that Lord Sesshomaru will be proud," she finished, looking at him in the eye.

Girl had guts.

Naraku hopped down. "Sorry, Rin. You'll be coming with me."

"Says who?"

"Me," he snarled, grabbing her. She began to scream, the little brat.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Her throat began to hurt. Hurt a lot. She was screaming so loud, she was afraid of making herself go deaf. Rin kicked Naraku in the face. He hissed and dropped her.

"Bitch!" Naraku spat. He heard swift footsteps coming towards his location. Damn. He tried to grab Rin again, but she hit his hand hard enough for him to pull away.

"Get the hell away from Rin!" Sesshomaru growled. He was pissed. He had turned his back away for one moment, and instantly knew she was gone. Rin had to be difficult.

Naraku smiled, unfazed. "Or what?"

"Or you'll die." InuYasha came out of the trees, dropping to the ground next to Sesshomaru.

Rin noticed Naraku was distracted. She looked past Naraku, who was standing in front of her, to look at Lord Sesshomaru. He shook his head slightly. She ignored him and swung her sword over her head, striking Naraku on the back of his skull. He was still for a moment.

"Nice try," he hissed. He swiftly turned around, grabbed Rin, and disappeared.

Lord Sesshomaru ran up to where he had been. "Where is she? Where the hell is she?"

"He took her," InuYasha said. Lord Sesshomaru turned to him with such anger, such grief, that he looked away, a frown on his face.

"Well, no shit, dog!" he snapped. Naraku had Rin. A bunch of what-if questions ran through his head. What if he abused her? Would she ever be the same? His sweet, smiling Rin? Sesshomaru knew the answer to the second question. Even if Rin had only been gone for a few minutes, he knew that she would never be the same.

Kagome looked frightened, as did Sango. They barely knew Rin, but she was a young lady, and who knew what Naraku would do to her? Kagome knew what she was going to do right then.

"We're going after him," she said, decided.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes dead. "Oh, is that right, human?"

InuYasha stood in front of her protectively. "Yeah. I'll come with her." Kagome looked at him, surprised. She hadn't expected him to agree.

"Me too!" chimed in Miroku and Sango. She turned to grin at him, but he did something stupid. He touched her.

Sango screamed, "You little pervert!" With that said, she smacked him across the face, which made InuYasha laugh. Which made Miroke say something stupid to him. Which caused everybody but Sesshomaru to start to argue.

"These are the idiots who are going to help me save my Rin," he mumbled. He didn't wait for his half-brother to say anything, but turned to follow Naraku's scent. He didn't smell Naraku, but he did smell Rin. Moron. Naraku should've known that Rin's scent would stay and follow him. Humans always had stronger scents.

Sesshomaru turned dutifully in the direction of Naraku and ran, ignoring the sounds of his companions as they followed him.

I know you guys have waited extra long! Well, here it is! :D


End file.
